


Ghost in the Alley

by immortalbears



Series: Sober [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aromantic Felix, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Large Cock, M/M, One Night Stands, Outdoor Sex, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalbears/pseuds/immortalbears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost in the Alley

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't do as Felix does. Or Locus, for that matter. (laughs)

  
A sickeningly sweet smell.

 

Felix thought he could choke and die from the scent. Perhaps it was merely an illusion. Being haunted by something, close, but not quite there.

 

He was used to the idea, that even if he turned around, there would be nothing there. He was sure of it. Ghosts were, after all, a mere fantasy. A mere fantasy for children, who would be scared of what lay beneath their beds.

 

This time, however, he was sure he saw something. A concrete shadow.

 

“You said you were Felix.” The other man said, putting his hands up in the air as soon as Felix started to take on a fighting stance.

 

The purpose of a fighting stance, most of the time, wasn't so much to fight as to intimidate. Felix wanted to show that he was the sort of guy who would go down fighting, even if he would lose. But oh, he won't. Not a chance.

 

“Do I know you?” Felix said, trying to remember.

 

“I bought you two cocktails.” The other man replied. “You said you wouldn't mind spending some time alone with me, then you left.”

 

“I say that a lot.” Felix laughed.“What's your name again? Actually, don't tell me. Wasn't it something weird, like Lupus?”

 

“Locus. Everyone calls me that.”

 

“Right, still weird.” Felix chuckled.

 

They sussed each other up; the man was tall and large, and had long hair that kept falling into his face. Felix remembered him, of course; he had meant it when he said he wouldn't mind spending some time alone with that guy. With a build like that – Felix loved the idea that he could bury his face into that chest, as much as he loved burying his face into the ass of another partner that he'd been hooking up with on a semi-regular basis.

 

But then he had to be a creep; the sort of creep who would follow him out to the back alley as he was preparing to leave the place. He had forgotten to bring condoms with him, and the idea of hooking up with people without protection was a little scary.

  
Fortunately for this “Locus”, Felix didn't care much about creepy behaviour. That just made them a little more fascinating.

 

Locus shifted on one foot, and started to turn around. When he opened the door to go back into the bar, Felix shouted out, “Hey! You've got any condoms on you?”

 

“No.” Locus shut the door and stood there, hesitating. “I'm clean, though. Are you?”

 

“Right,” Felix said. He looked at up at the taller man, hearing the truth in his voice. “I am. That's why I'm asking. Got a partner on the regular, won't want to fuck that up.”

 

“You have a boyfriend?” Locus asked. They both took two steps closer. Felix could see it now. He could picture himself touching those strong shoulders. He wanted to feel those muscles; how solid they must feel below the jacket.

 

“I don't. What about you?” He didn't really want to know.

 

Locus paused, before spitting out the words, “I'm married.”

 

“Why does everybody I know seem to be married?” Felix laughed. He reached to take Locus' hands. They were warm, and Locus didn't seem to mind. He probably didn't have anything hidden up his sleeves; Felix palmed his wrists to check. “Whatever, that just makes it hotter.”

 

The other dark-haired man raised an eyebrow at him. Right. Time to get down to business, before it got too awkward for two strangers meeting in an alleyway wanting to fuck.

 

“Just so you know, I don't host.” Felix stated. Lots of people didn't, but that was because they had roommates or housemates. Felix, on the other hand, just didn't like it when strangers knew where he lived.

 

“I don't, either.” Locus replied, looking at him awkwardly, like he was unsure of what to do.

 

Felix licked his lips; he could see the desire in Locus' eyes. The other man wanted him. At least, enough to follow him outside, where Felix could easily pull a knife on him and rob him blind. But then, that wouldn't be half as fun as actually doing something _else_ illegal...

 

“We could go to a hotel room, if you're paying. That said... I haven't had public sex in a long time.” Felix smirked. He palmed Locus' chest. The sweet scent seemed to come from the other man's cologne... Or was it perfume? He was too drunk to care, anyway.

 

“I could pay.” That said, they both showed no initiative to move.

 

 _Saccharine_ , Felix thought _. How strange for a tall, intimidating man like this to wear such a scent._ It didn't feel right at all. From somebody like this, he would have expected something musky.

 

“Your wife buys your cologne?” He murmured, pulling Locus down. He could smell the alcohol on the other man's breath; perhaps Locus was even more drunk than he was.

 

“Husband.” Locus replied. His cheeks and lips were definitely flushed. Not in an obvious way like Felix was, but it was there.

 

“Mhm.” Felix didn't bother to reply. So he had a husband. Good to know, if he ever wanted to talk shit at him. From experience, though, he knew better than to ruin the mood. People generally didn't like hearing about their significant others when they were banging him.

 

Still, Felix thought, with a certain sadistic satisfaction, that there was somebody else out there waiting for this particularly hot dude to go back. And he was out there, on a filthy backstreet, trying to get with _him_.

 

He ran his hands all over Locus' chest and pushed him against the wall, waiting for him to protest for having dirtied his expensive-looking coat. Locus said nothing. He looked down at Felix and pulled him into a kiss, which surprised Felix. He wasn't bad at it, and Felix didn't want to push him away. He kept his eyes open and watched, with a smirk, as Locus' eyes were closed. It was amusing how people looked when they kissed, like they were expecting him to do the same as in the movies. Or something. Felix eventually closed his eyes anyway. That softness of the tongue and the lips... No, Felix liked it hard. Too much drool; too much scent.

 

He reached down, impatiently, for Locus' cock, surprised to find it already hard. All this, from kissing him? Felix was amused, and partly amazed, at how easily people seemed to get aroused.

 

Either way, he didn't mind. The size of that thing in his hands, though, sent a shiver down his spine as he rubbed it against his lower belly.

 

“Jeez, this is going to be hard doing it standing up.” Felix slurred, trying to stop the kiss for now. “You're too tall... I don't wanna get my clothes dirty. I still need them for tomorrow.”

 

Locus looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “You wanted to do it here.”

 

“Your coat seems large enough.” Felix suggested, “You look like somebody who could afford to get it dry cleaned. Besides... It's just hiding all that good shit beneath, won't you say?”

 

The other man shrugged. He moved forward as Felix stood aside, took off his coat quickly, and lay it out on the floor in a graceful move. Felix was almost impressed; that gesture was so gallant that Felix almost thought he could fall for him.

 

 _Could_.

 

Smirking, he stepped out of his pants, set them on the coat below, and positioned himself on top of it. He could totally get used to being fucked in inhospitable places so long as he was treated like a king.

 

“Like what you see here?” Felix purred, lifting his hips and wiggling it, lowering his chest to the ground like a cat in heat. He licked his fingers so that they were slick, and rubbed it against the outer ring of his asshole, pushing in to spread the wetness around. He moaned a little, as his cock slowly rose on its own accord.

 

“You stretch easily.” Locus said, sounding surprised.

 

“Pfft. I've taken larger... things than yours.” Felix pressed his fingers against his own prostate again, wiggling them about. “Just use some spit... Go on, I've got a trained ass.”

 

Locus must have hesitated for a bit, before reaching down and fingering his ass with wet fingers, as well. Felix arched his back and moaned, relaxing his entire body as the fingers went in without a hitch. They were, like the rest of the man, large and thick, and reached into places that he couldn't by himself.

 

Almost as if to prove a point, Felix squeezed down on the fingers as they wiggled around, and relaxed his entire body again.

 

It was incredible how silent his partner was, when the other man pulled his fingers out. Felix could hear the sound of slickness; he looked back to see Locus lubing his cock up with as much spit as was human.

 

The entrance... It hurt.

 

Felix wasn't expecting that.

 

He'd taken larger things before, with minimal preparation. But then again, the settings were entirely different. So, too, was the consistency of the dildo as compared to an actual cock.

 

It was a good kind of pain; the sort of pain that prompted Felix to try larger and larger things, just to see how far his body could go. Of course, meeting a hunk this hung was incredibly rare. As Felix's eyelids fluttered shut, he counted his blessings.

 

There was a short hesitation, before Locus pushed in completely, until he was fully inside Felix's ass.

 

“Ahh...!” Felix gasped, reaching for his own cock and stroking it.

 

“Quiet.” Locus murmured. He stayed completely still for a bit.

 

“You're so big...” Felix inhaled, shivering as he did so. He could totally do this. He rested his cheek against the jacket, keeping still as well.

 

“Move.” Locus said, putting his hand on the small of Felix's back. Felix could hear it in his voice, though barely suppressed. The anticipation. The lust.

 

Felix's legs trembled as he started rocking back and forth on his knees. The weight of the hand soon disappeared from his back, and Felix felt them kneading his ass gently. He'd expected Locus to be a lot rougher; he'd wanted it to be rough. He didn't want to be treated like this... Like some sort of fragile woodlands creature.

 

He moved his hips, anyway, feeling his ass tighten around Locus' cock as his muscles constrained. Locus kept on massaging his butt for some time, reaching down and adding more spit while rubbing the rim of Felix's asshole.

 

“Are you going to move, too, or what?” Felix complained, eventually.

 

“You'll have to be more specific. What do you want me to do?”

 

Was that coyness in the other man's voice, or just frustrating awkwardness? Felix whimpered, half in irritation and half with need. “I want you to fuck me already! Just pound me! I want to feel my entire lower body ache for the next few weeks!”

 

“Very well.” Locus replied. He ran his hands down Felix's side, stopping to grip him by his waist, and thrusted. Hard.

 

A loud gasp escaped Felix's lips. The first few thrusts were bliss; he reached down and stroked himself needily, making soft keening sounds and biting his lower lip so that he wouldn't be too loud. The deserted alleyway echoed with slick wet sounds; Felix could feel tears coming into his eyes as every inch of the cock slid in and out of him.

 

He continued to pump his own cock, feeling as Locus filled him so deeply that he could probably feel the ache in his lower belly for the next week or so.

 

Felix's legs trembled, and he let out another loud moan as he felt himself cumming from within. The pressure, the fullness, the friction... Everything was too much, especially when he was stroking himself like that. It was like all of himself was being used in full; the pulsing in his veins, the beating of his heart and the redness of his cheeks were nothing but there to sustain the feeling of being fucked like that.

 

“Shh...” Locus murmured, still continuing.

 

“...” Felix covered his mouth after he came, upon realising that he was the one being fucked in an alleyway and had no pants on. Even though he wasn't really big on shame, and liked the idea of somebody stumbling on their little tryst, he didn't exactly enjoy the idea of being taken off to the police station. Not without a pornographic scenario to it, anyway.

 

“I could feel you cum,” Locus said, voice low beside his ear. Felix continued to tremble and even started to feel a little cold now that he was exhausted. He wanted to sob; the pleasure was largely gone, and now he was oversensitive. His ass was sore, and that pressure against that spot... It felt almost painful from being so sensitive.

 

Felix nodded quietly, letting himself get fucked without stop. The thrusts felt more and more painful with every movement; it was almost amazing how long Locus lasted inside his ass. He felt his body seize up more, as the little waves of pleasure occasionally hit him enough to pump some seed out of his flaccid cock.

 

Just when cumming got too painful and Felix thought he really needed to tell Locus to stop, the other man thrusted deep inside him, kept still, and held his hips tightly.

 

Then it came. The pulsing, the warm wetness that filled him up... And the soft groan that accompanied it.

 

“Hngh...” He whined softly as Locus pulled out, feeling empty and used.

 

“I'm going to need my coat back.” Locus said, after a while, sounding breathless.

 

“Sec.” Felix mumbled, still on his hands and knees. He climbed onto his feet wobbily, reaching for the wall for support.

 

Locus pulled him up by his upper arm and steadied him, looking down at him with furrowed brows. He asked, “Are you alright?”

 

Felix's eyebrows shot up and he put on a bright grin. He'd asked for it, didn't he? To be fucked like that in the alleyway, hard and rough, with only spit as lube...

 

There was a mild burning sensation and a disgusting wetness dripping down his thighs. The feeling alone was so amazing that he felt as if he was in a daze.

 

So long as he rinsed it out when he got home, he thought, it should be fine. “Yeah, man. That was great. With a cock like that, you should be a porn star or something, make a quick buck.”

 

Locus picked up his coat and handed Felix's pants to him without a word. He looked at him again quietly, and held out a twenty.

 

“What's that for?” Felix wondered, taking it instinctively without even looking at it.

 

“Put on your pants, and we'll get you a taxi.” Locus instructed, and took his phone out. “What's your number?”

 

“I don't have one,” Felix said quickly. He wasn't sure what to make of it. Especially not since the other man had kissed him and followed him out into the alleyway. A quick fuck was fine; getting messages was not.

 

“Hm.” Thankfully, Locus didn't press the issue further.

 

Felix steadied himself against the wall and slid into his pants. It would get all gross and sticky later, but the idea was incredibly satisfying. He heard Locus talk on the phone and waited out of curiousity.

 

“The taxi should take about five minutes.” Locus said. They walked to the main street, both of them keeping a respectable distance from each other.

 

“Thanks. I don't think I'd want to take the train like this.” Felix said, earnestly. He found himself looking away from Locus' face now, and the other man did the same, too.

 

They heard a honk coming from the main street.

 

“Bye!” Felix waved. He smiled to himself in satisfaction as he saw the reserved wave from the other man, and slid into the cab, while giving the driver the landmark. Fortunately, the driver wasn't the chatty sort.

 

Felix looked out of the window and could barely hide the smile on his face. He could still feel the pain and warmth radiating from between his legs. A slight regret came when he realised that he probably was never going to get fucked like that again.

 

Ah well, at least he had a nice collection of dildoes.

 

 

 


End file.
